The Truth Potion
by Girl-type1
Summary: Shampoo and Ukyo are going to find out for /sure/ who Ranma's interested in! NOTE!: THIS FIC IS NOT COMPLETE. See details at start of fic


IMPORTANT NOTE:  
  
I don't write fics well. I had the following idea banging around in my head, desperate for release, so I put SOME flesh onto its frame; however, anyone here who writes better than I do is very much welcome to take this idea (the entire fic even) and give it the flesh it deserves. Just drop me an email if you plan to do it (smile) All I ask is credit for the idea. - Girl-type  
  
  
  
Title: The Truth Potion  
  
Author: Girl-type (jedimasterlisa@aol.com) [and whoever fleshes this out]  
  
Fandom: Ranma 1/2  
  
Categories: Ranma/Akane  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Thanks to: You, for reading this.  
  
Warnings: Anti - Ranma/Akane shippers may want to leave now  
  
Summary: A truth potion plays merry hell with all the secrets, denials, and half truths of the Nerima crew.  
  
Ryoga, sitting at the Tendo's breakfast table with the family, held the daily paper open to a full page ad.  
  
"Aaah!,"he said, reading the text of the ad, his face a mask of horror. Ranma looked up, saw the paper, leaned over and easily took the paper out of the stricken Ryoga's hands.  
  
"Give that back!" yelled Ryoga, desperately chasing Ranma in circles around the table. "No way!" said Ranma cheerfully, reading the ad. He came to an abrupt halt, causing Ryoga to crash into his back. The two of them fell headlong into the table, breaking it in half.  
  
"RANMA!" yelled Akane, hammering Ranma over the head with a plate. "We're TRYING to eat breakfast here!"  
  
Ranma ignored Akane. "Get a load of this," he said, easily shoving Ryoga off his back with one hand, while holding the paper up with the other. Standing up, he read, "'Truth Serum for sale! Very limited stock on hand. When they're gone, they're gone! Sale begins tomorrow at noon.'" He shrugged. "Hah. I bet that junk doesn't work at all," he said. "Here, let me see the ad," said Akane. Reading it, she said, "Ranma, it's the same dealer who sold Kuno that phoenix egg." They stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide.  
  
"You don't say," said Nabiki, with a gleam in her eye, reaching for the paper.  
  
Ryoga snatched the paper out of Akane's hand. With a nervous laugh, he ran off, yelling over his shoulder, "Sorry, I must be going! I have, ahaha, important business!"  
  
Akane watched Ryoga till he was gone, and then mused out loud, "I wonder what's bothering -him- all of a sudden?"  
  
………………..  
  
Meanwhile, across the city…  
  
[Kuno reads the paper. We also see Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, Gosunkugi, and Shampoo all reading it in various locales. It's obvious this is gonna be one for the books.]  
  
Outline: Confusion ensues. A major battle occurs outside the shop to try to eliminate the competition. Shampoo and Ukyo have teamed up because they want to administer the potion to Ranma to get him to confess who he loves; Ranma is hell-bent on preventing anyone from getting their hands on any of the stuff, and is consequently trying to keep everyone else away from the shop; Akane is there fending off Kuno and is hence too busy to be engaged in the main battle; Mousses glasses get broken and he spends the rest of the time trying to kiss Gosunkugi, mistaking him for Shampoo… etc. An errant Ki blast knocks out Akane. When Kuno picks her up and runs off with her, Ranma follows him to rescue Akane.  
  
The shop opens. The owner opens the door and looks out in puzzlement, through the clouds of dust, at the knocked-out bodies in the street. They're all down for the count except Shampoo and Ukyo, who go in and buy the dealer out. (They buy 3 one time use vials.) The shopkeeper explains how the potion works (put it in food or in drink, it's tasteless and scentless and takes 2 days to wear off) They saunter off into Nerima, plotting and planning about how they're going to get the serum to Ranma. They mistrust each other, so it's agreed they'll dose Ranma at school during lunch hour, so everyone hears his confession.  
  
Ranma has rescued Akane and they're back at the house after having stopped by the store and found out there was no potion left. Ranma knows the girls are going to try and dose him and is consequently on guard. Akane teases him: why are you so tense, Ranma? Why is this making you so nervous? You're like a cat on a hot tin roof. Is there something you don't want people finding out?  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo dose him at school (at lunchtime), just as planned. [or some other, more original way] Ranma realizes too late he has ingested the potion in the form of a small Cat Café bonbon, but by this time he's in a happy swimmy pink haze; to her delight Shampoo realizes that a) the potion really works and that b) the victim will freely answer any question given, as their willpower is gone. Shampoo has two more bonbons in her pocket as backup in case. These bonbons should eventually be administered to other characters who are concealing secrets from other characters, such as Ryoga's P-chan bit. Akane won't find out the truth, of course, but it's gonna be close.  
  
Of course major silliness ensues. Ryoga darts in, grabs Ranma, and runs off with him before the girls have a chance to ask him the one question they REALLY want answered. Ryoga cannot bear to see anyone taken advantage of like this, even if it IS Ranma.  
  
……  
  
So the girls, Akane included, go off to find Ryoga and Ranma.  
  
They find them at the Tendo Dojo sitting with the dads, both sitting in formal positions on pillows, whose eyes are streaming. This is not analyzed, as the fur flies immediately. When the dust settles, most of the rest of the Nerima gang has also arrived to participate.  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo ask Ranma some questions they know the answers to. Then they ask The Big One. "Do you love anyone, Ranma?" they ask. Ranma laughs, "Of course I do," he smiles. "….".  
  
But before he can answer, Akane butts in. (She splashes him and then duct tapes his mouth shut, maybe?) Much chasing back and forth should ensue. Readers should be led to believe, due to statements the purely truthtelling Ranma makes, that it's Shampoo (She has beautiful hair, she can really take care of herself, all the guys love her, and what a figure, etc. It should be arranged that Ranma really paints himself into a pink happy hazy corner.) But when eventually asked outright, he is in some kind of position where Akane nor Ryoga can't get to him to silence him fast enough, he will reply something along the lines of:  
  
"I love Akane. I can't bring myself to say it to her because I don't think she likes me back. But I do love her, I think of her before I go to bed every night," he says. He gets down from wherever he is, goes over to her, and joyfully wraps his arms around her, saying, "Oh, hi, Akane! I love you!" and kisses her. Akane slumps into a dead faint. 


End file.
